


Comfort Food

by plumeriafairy14



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Emergenji, F/M, Fluff, Gency, Hanzo and McCree are lowkey living in, M/M, Mercy tries to cook Hanzo's recipe but fails, Post Recall, Ramen, Romance, Tooth Rotting Fluff, bionic implants, side mchanzo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 00:11:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14758946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/plumeriafairy14/pseuds/plumeriafairy14
Summary: Mercy stalks Watchpoint to seek out Hanzo so she can ask him to teach her how to make Genji's favorite food.She fails and succeeds at the same time.





	Comfort Food

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! I'm Fairy and I'm new to the Overwatch fandom. Here's my first ever OW fic featuring my two favorite ships! I hope you all enjoy it as much I did writing it! Please let me know your thoughts!

 

Angela Ziegler peered through the thick state of the art goggles over her eyes and her hands were steady with concentration while she worked. Even the slightest twitch of her fingers will trigger the sensitive controls of the little laser on the device she was using for her latest bionic project.

“Completion is at 90%, doctor Ziegler.” Athena’s AI voice was cool against her ears, careful not to startle her during the most crucial part of her task.

“Almost there.” Angela muttered under her breath while she threw side glances on the screen monitoring the progress of the project. Just a small space remained now and the bar crawled towards completion with every passing minute that Angela poured her complete concentration and effort into the machine she was using.

“Project is complete, doctor.” Athena spoke and the latch of the container hissed open followed by cold smoke that slithered downwards.

Angela removed the goggles over her eyes and carefully approached the pedestal where the open container waited for her with the cybernetic infused implant that she had been working on for months. It was something that she could finish in a few weeks but she kept getting called on missions in certain parts of Europe. That didn’t matter though; better late than never, right?

“Do you think this will work?” Angela asked the AI who in turn, replied with a tone of professional enthusiasm;

“There is only one way to find out, doctor Ziegler. How do you propose that we test this? I can call in the patient.”

Pondering the suggestion, Angela took a moment to make a decision. She had always wanted to surprise him but there was a possibility of failure for this implant just like the attempts that came before. She glanced at the monitor that displayed the results of the statistics. “Athena, what is the margin of error for failure?”

“Calculating now.” There was a pause on the AI’s side and the screens flashed with displays of charts and decimal percentages. “The result is only at 7.4555%. Quit miniscule compared to the previous attempts.”

“Then, I think there’s something that I want to try.” A soft smile graced Angela’s lips. “But I have to talk to someone first.”

~

The residential dorms at Watchpoint weren’t too far from Angela’s lab. The agents weren’t all cooped up into one residential building for safety purposes. It would be an easy target to bomb the whole building and possible kill or impair them all at once. That was why their living quarters weren’t concentrated in just one place.

Angela stood in front of a closed door along a hallway. She lifted a finger to ring the door bell, hesitated, then took a deep breath and pressed the bell button on the keypad. A cheerful sound chimed inside the apartment and Angela heard footsteps followed by a muffled: “Where in tarnation is my shirt, darlin’?”

Angela frowned; maybe this was a bad time to pay a visit. She can always come back later but then she already heard gruff voices from the other side of the door. There was a soft beep before the door hissed and parted in the middle to reveal Jesse McCree. He was dressed down unlike how he usually was whenever Angela saw him on the field. Today, he sported his favorite red flannel top with the first two buttons undone in the fashion he always liked, old blue jeans, and he was on bare feet.

His eyebrows arched in surprise. “Howdy, Angie. Wasn’t expectin’ ‘ya to pay a visit. What’s up?” McCree didn’t bother to close the door behind him which was a sign that maybe Angela didn’t really bother anything _private_.

“Hi, Jesse.” She smiled and stuffed her hands in her lab coat out of habit. “Is Hanzo with you?”

“Er…yeah, he is.” Angela noticed a tinge of a blush on those tanned cheeks. “Uh… I guess it’s obvious, huh?”

This time, the doctor suppressed a soft giggle. “Not that obvious.” She replied with a slight roll of her eyes. “Only the whole base noticed how you two are getting along.”

“Aw,” McCree feigned a sigh. “and here I thought we were doing a pretty good job at playing pretend.” That smooth baritone was cool to the ear when the cowboy laughed. “Come on in, Angie.”

“Are you sure I’m not interrupting anything?” Angela refused to budge. “I can come back later.”

“Nah,” McCree opened the door wider and he winked at Angela. “Well, not yet, that is.”

“Spare me from the details, please. I’m not interested.”

McCree snorted. “Fine. Not to brag but it’s pretty excitin’.” He paused as Angela stepped into the apartment and he turned towards the living room before he called out. “Hanzo, doc’s here to see ‘ya!”

Hanzo walked out from the doorway that led to the apartment’s kitchenette. He was holding an oil-stained rag and a spool of bowstring. Angela figured out that he was probably doing some weapon maintenance on Stormbow. However, what made her cheeks heat up with embarrassment was the ‘Save a Horse, Ride a Cowboy’ shirt that he was wearing. The archer followed her gaze and frowned.

“Not a word about this, doctor Ziegler.” He sighed. “I had no choice. I spilled coffee on my kyudo-gi because someone thought it was amusing to sneak up on me.” He narrowed his eyes at McCree who just shrugged and raised his hands in surrender.

“But surprise back hugs are mighty adorable!” McCree pouted but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes. “Besides, ‘ya liked it.”

Hanzo sighed but Angela noticed how he tried to hide his fluster. “Is there something I can help you with?” His brows furrowed with curiosity. Then, he dared with an edge of dread. “Did something happen to Genji?”

There it was. It was heartening to know that Hanzo and Genji were doing great in rebuilding their broken relationship even though it was a long process for the brothers to conquer together. However, Hanzo was on the mark; it was something about Genji.

“Nothing at all.” Angela replied. “But yes, it is about Genji. I need to ask your help, Hanzo.” If there was someone who knew Genji well, it was Hanzo. This time, even McCree looked interested so she continued. “This is going to be a strange request but I’d like to ask you to teach me how to make Genji’s favorite food just the way he likes it.”

Silence filled the room and even Hanzo’s lips parted in a small wordless gasp. He looked bewildered and his gaze shifted from her to McCree. Angela bit her lower lip reluctantly at the thought that this was a mistake. From the stories Genji had told her, he and Hanzo were basically treated like princes during their childhood with Hanzo being groomed to take over the clan while Genji was spoiled to do whatever he wished.

Of course, cooking would be out of their league.

“I—“ Angela began to apologize but then Hanzo suddenly interrupted her.

“Very well.”

“Pa-Pardon?”  Those blue gray eyes widened with Angela’s own surprise.

“When I was a boy, I asked one of the servants to teach me cook shoyu ramen the way Genji liked so that I can make it for him whenever he woke up in the middle of the night.”

“Aw, sugar, that is absolutely adorable!” McCree cooed and Hanzo rolled his eyes but Angela noticed a faint blush on the archer’s cheeks despite his grimace.

Angela gaped at Hanzo, unable to believe that she was actually able to convince him. The look of disbelief turned into a bright smile that reached her eyes. “Really? Thank you, Hanzo!”

“I will not promise you anything.” Hanzo let out a small sigh. “It’s been…decades.”

“Well, that’s what the internet is for!” McCree chimed in this time. He had made his way to where Hanzo stood and merrily threw his arms around his lover who gave a soft grunt. “AND! Payroll’s in the card too! Why don’t we go to the store and get some shopping done?”

~

It had been a fun trip to the grocery with Hanzo and McCree even though the cowboy ended up buying too much food to the archer’s dismay. While they were at it, Angela happily told them about the completion of her newest upgrade for Genji which was why she was asking Hanzo for this favor. The eldest Shimada regarded her with a long look before he placed a heavy hand on her shoulder. With a single nod, he said to her;

_“You will make him happy. I wish the success of this project of yours.”_

Now, Angela meticulously worked on the very reason she prepared this surprise. Genji was patient while she attached the latest biological upgrade. Even if it was a macabre sight to see the ninja cyborg with his metal jaw detached, the healer didn’t mind. Genji’s eyes were closed while he sat quietly on the hospital bed. She could tell that he was meditating but what she can’t tell was what he was thinking. Attaching and installing upgrades on Genji wasn’t as emotionally exhausting as it was when he first joined Overwatch. Those were truly the trying times; Genji was filled with anger that reflected in his then red eyes. He burned with hatred towards Hanzo and at the same time towards himself and the abomination he believed he had become. But after many years of disappearing into the monasteries with the omnic monks, Genji returned a renewed man.

Angela finished up the final touches with the utmost care but she can’t help but feel excited to try it. She felt the hairs on her nape stand when she sensed eyes on her. When she looked over her shoulder to glance at Genji, she saw his now brown eyes staring at her warmly. His visor and helm were off. There was a medical cloth covering the lower half of his face to keep the dust out while his lower jaw was detached.

“I’m almost done here, Genji.” She smiled back at him. Genji replied with a single nod and a twinkle in his eyes. Angela hoped that she got this right because after so many failed attempts, she was able to gather data there and improve each one that followed. “Here we go.”

Taking the tray, Angela walked back to where Genji sat. There was a soft hiss when she reconnected the part of Genji’s jaw into its proper slot. It clicked into place and Angela made sure that all the cynthetic fibers and nerves were attached properly.

Genji moved his mouth up and down to make sure that everything was where it should be. “Thank you, Angela.” He now spoke and his lips curved up into a smile although he wore a confused expression. “But I thought we agreed that this project wasn’t practical.”

“It is. A tongue won’t be of any use in battle.” Angela nodded while she pulled off her elastic gloves. “But I did promise that I’ll try to restore you as much as I can.”

“I’m surprised that Winston allowed that in the budget.” Genji managed to joke smugly and he smoothly hopped off the bed only to be gently pushed back down by Angela in a gesture for him to sit. “Angela?”

“Not a word about this to anyone, Genji.” She whispered in a serious tone that darkened her eyes momentarily. “Or I’ll make sure you’ll never speak again.”

Genji gulped.

“I’m just kidding.” The doctor giggled; proud that she was able to pull off the act. However, it was followed by a sigh at the admission of the truth. “But seriously, don’t tell anyone. I filed this project as a failure but I just couldn’t actually bear to give up on it… on you.”

Angela glanced down, her eyes trailing to trace the green partitions on Genji’s armor. “But like you said, it’s impractical so if ever they find out, I don’t know how they would react.” The only other people who knew were Hanzo and McCree and besides their support, they gave their words to keep their silence as well. She stiffened when she felt the rough, rubbery pads of Genji’s fingers caress her chin and tilted her head up. Her blue gray eyes locked with dark brown ones and she delved into their warmth.

“Since when did I ever disclose our secrets, my angel?” was Genji’s reply. He smiled at her and Angela felt her heart kick at the sight. Ever since returning to Overwatch a changed and enlightened, Genji smiled a lot compared to when he first arrived as a broken man.

“Never.” Angela breathed shakily when Genji leaned in and she found herself gravitating towards him like she always had. “You wouldn’t utter a word.”

“Even if Winston fires me.”

Angela snorted back a laugh and Genji grinned brightly. “That’s ridiculous, Genji. I don’t think he’d fire you.”

Shrugging, the ninja cyborg leaned back against the bed, braced against his arms. “I guess he hasn’t found out what happened to his peanut batter stash yet.”

Angela’s eyes widened. “What did you do, Genji Shimada?!” she pulled him in by the shoulders. “Don’t tell me you ate it!”

“No, but I guess my brother hasn’t opened his training locker yet either.”

“Genji, oh my god!” Angela burst into laughter and it was so infectious that even Genji joined her. “I can only imagine your poor brother.” Then she paused and slightly pushed Genji back who in turn, looked at her with slight confusion. “Which reminds me; we have to test your new implant.”

“Tongue or no tongue, I believe that I can still make you scream my name.” Genji whispered hotly into the shell of her ear and Angela shuddered when she felt Genji flick out his new tongue and teased her earlobe.

“G-Genji, I didn’t mean that way…At least not yet.” The doctor forced out the shaking words that reflected the quiver of her core. That would be later on when the base was asleep and the two of them were tangled between the sheets. Now it was more of the practical use. “I meant its real use. It took a while to make but I got some lessons from Hanzo.”

Now, Genji was even more confused. “Angela, what are you talking about? Should I be worried?”

“I can only hope I did it right. Wait here.”

~

Moments later, Angela found herself sitting beside Genji on the small table set in the lab’s pantry. Her lover stared at the steaming bowl of shoyu ramen laid out in front of him. Angela did her best to follow Hanzo’s instructions and she put in extra effort to make it look presentable.

“Hanzo said you liked it with extra toppings.” Angela fiddled with her thumbs nervously. “Though, he did admit that he hasn’t made it in years. I did my best to follow his recipe but I can’t promise you that it’s exactly how you liked it. Also, there is a chance that the implant will fail so I apologize in advance.”

“I’m sure it’s delicious, Angela.” Genji said gently. “And it’s alright if it fails; we can always try next time. Thank you for this.”

“Don’t thank me just yet, try it out.” The healer urged. Angela felt the dread of failure and the excitement of the unexpected mix up inside her. She pushed the chopsticks towards Genji in offering. “Go on.”

Genji pressed his hands together as in prayer and his palms resonated a single clap. “Itedakimasu.”  He held the spoon and took a gracious scoop of the soup. He brought it to his lips and blew on the hot liquid a few times before he finally took an experimental sip. Angela held her breath the entire time while she watched Genji who had become still as a statue.

“Genji?”

Suddenly, Genji lowered his head and his whole form started to shake which alarmed Angela. Was it a malfunction?

“Genji!” Angela didn’t waste time and she was up on her feet. She took him by the shoulders and made him sit straight but when Genji lifted his head, she was greeted the sight of him laughing with tears in his eyes.

“What…What’s happening to you?” Angela demanded worriedly but Genji only shook his head and replied;

“This is horrible, Angela!”

“It didn’t work? You still couldn’t taste anything? Are you malfunctioning somewhere?”

“No, I meant his ramen is too salty! It’s terrible!”

Angela stilled as she absorbed those words; it was too salty. “It worked?!”

“I love you but this ramen is really bad. Asking my brother for culinary advice was a mistake. He makes everything else right except for ramen!”

Heat bloomed in Angela’s face and her heart sped at the confession. Genji looked flustered and happy as well. He reached up to wipe the tears of joy that filmed his eyes. Angela let everything else go and she threw her arms around Genji and pulled him in for a tight embrace. Genji in turn, wrapped his arms around Angela’s waist when she straddled him. He leaned in and reached up to tilt her chin to face him before he leaned in and claimed her lips in a loving kiss.

They stayed suspended in each other’s arms. Affection reflected in every movement of their lips and Angela felt like her heart was going to burst with so much of it. When they pulled apart for air, Genji pressed his forehead against hers while Angela closed her eyes as she savored the warmth of the contact.

“I love you too,” she told him. “even if you made fun of my cooking.”

“I’m making fun of Hanzo’s cooking, not yours.” Genji chuckled and he nuzzled the tip of Angela’s nose with his. “You did take pointers from him.”

“He’s trying. He loves you, you know.”

“I know.” Genji agreed, pressing the side of his head against Angela’s chest to listen to her heartbeat. He closed his eyes in tranquil silence as his own matched hers. “I thought I was a fool for believing it when I first talked to him after so many years but I’m glad I did.”

Slender fingers caressed Genji’s metallic jaw and traced the faint scars on his face. Angela smiled while she did so but that smile slowly faded. “I’m sorry if it’s not to your liking. I will keep on practicing until I get your ramen right.” She sighed. “I just wanted to try and bring the memories of your home to you.”

Angela was about to say more but was cut off when Genji shook his head. He reached up to tuck a stray lock of blonde hair behind her ear. And lovingly, he said;

“But Angela, I am already home. Come, share this with me.”

 


End file.
